My Own Robots 1000
by kazumigirl
Summary: Fastfoward twelve years. Sam and Mikaela have a son named Michael, and he is the apple of not only his parents' eyes, but their autobot friends as well. What happens when Sam and his family are put in danger again? R and R por favor
1. Chapter 1

**My Own Robots 1000**

Author's note: Okay, so I'm obsessed with centering fics around young characters, and obviously, _Transformers _was no exception. So without further ado, onto the fic

Michael Samuel Witwicky was a normal six-year old in many ways. He lived in a nice, but modest house with his parents. It was currently the summer before he attended kindergarten so while his parents were at work, Michael went to daycare. This was about as normal as his life got.

"Michael?" The daycare instructor pressed the button on the intercom that led to the daycare office. "You're leaving, Sweetie."

Michael nodded and picked up his little _Robots 1000_ backpack. _Robots 1000_ was the latest TV show and kid craze. He skipped out the doors where a yellow camaro was parked out front. The door opened for him and he climbed in, putting on his seatbelt obediently.

"How was school?" A female voice spoke over the radio. Michael, of course, knew the speaker wasn't really female.

"We went on a field trip today," The little boy replied. "We went to the museum." He dug around in his backpack and pulled out what remained of his PB & J. "Is Daddy home yet?"

"Yessir," A southern John Wayne replied. The car drove back home and Michael stepped out, still eating his sandwich. At the same time, Mikaela had walked out of the house and patted the car hood. "Thanks, Bee. I got way too busy at the shop." She knelt down and Michael kissed his mother (and namesake), getting some peanut butter on her lips. "Guess what? Daddy's home," she told him.

Sam Witwicky, the boy who had strived to be normal, was now a young man, who was anything but normal. He now worked for NEST, though more of a planner than a doer. He walked outside too, and Michael raced towards him. Sam picked him up and took a bite of his sandwich before kissing him. "Were you good while I was away?"

"Yes!" Michael laughed.

"Bee?" Sam turned to the car.

"Outstanding, he was just outstanding!" A voice followed by applause replied from the empty car.

It was amazing to the autobot, and anybody really, how much Michael looked like his parents. He was deeply tanned like his mother, and also had her black hair and blue eyes, but he had his father's face, all except for a few mixed features like his nose and ears. All in all, he was a beautiful child, and would definitely grow up to be a handsome man.

Bumblebee loved Michael. Of course, all of the autobots did, but Bumblebee loved him like he loved Sam. An indescribable yearning to protect and keep safe. Even Sam, who was now nearing twenty-eight, was precious in the autobot's eyes. This was his family, and nothing made him happier than being around them, and being part of them.

---

"Hey, Bee." Mikaela went into the garage that night, which was a little roomy for a garage, but ultimately served as the autobot's living quarters. She went over to the washer and dryer and proceeded to do laundry. "Thanks again for picking Mikey up today."

"My pleasure, madame," another random voice replied. To his joy, Michael stepped inside the building and walked over to the large robot. "Look, Bee. I drew Neonglow on my artwork folder. He's my favorite Robo from _Robots 1000_."

Even autobots had to fight the urge to roll their eyes sometimes. Bumblebee, like Sam and Mikaela, and Ironhide…and Ratchet…and Optimus…heard far too much about the TV show. It was funny, in a way. Here the boy practically had a slew of real robot protectors, and he obsessed over pretend ones. He gave a thumbs up to the picture and Michael grinned. Just like Sam. It warmed Bee's heart to see it. Mikaela smiled too, picking up the basket of warm socks and underwear and suggested, "Why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed, Son?"

"Aw, but Mommy," Michael pouted. "I'm not even tired, and I want to stay out here with Bee…" he stuck out his bottom lip, trying to look pitiful. "Please?"

"Fifteen more minutes," his mother rolled her eyes, still smiling. "But if you whine anymore after that, I'm calling Optimus." She was kidding, of course, but Michael didn't know any better. Optimus was a good friend, and a great protector, but even a child could see he meant business when he meant it. He could only imagine the autobot leader pointing his long finger up the stairs. "Bed, young man."

Michael sat in the yellow autobot's hand, showing off his artwork littered with gold star stickers and happy faces, and then went on to talk about the latest episode of _Robots 1000_. Bumblebee listened and nodded politely, trying to seem interested. He mentally got online and researched the TV show quickly. He then projected a hologram of the episode and Michael grinned, pointing to the image with one hand and slapping Bumblebee with the other. "There's Neonglow! Isn't he cool?"

"Mike-Mike." Sam opened the garage door. "Nine-thirty. Bedtime, Buddy."

Bumblebee turned the projection off and Michael groaned. He tried to argue, but a the same time, rubbed his eyes sleepily. Sam laughed a little. "Give Bee a kiss and let's go."

"G'night, Bee." Michael yawned and was brought up by the autobot's hand to his face. The little boy kissed him and then the alien robot set him down on the ground, giving him a little nudge forward. Sam rubbed his back and smiled at Bumblebee. "Goodnight, Bee."

---

The autobot hanger, which was normally a place where Optimus and the others resided when they were not busy protecting the world, had become a familiar place to Michael. It had always been. Even when he was just a few days old, Sam and Mikaela had brought him there, beaming proudly. Over time, Michael just visited, even without his parents.

"Nah, man!" Mudflap scoffed as he and his twin brother watched a projected episode of _Robots 1000_. "Twilightmoon is a gay-ass robot!"

Ratchet cleared his throat loudly from across the room. He did not approve of such language spoken around Michael.

"Sorry," the other autobot replied automatically (an automatic reflex by now). "Still, Skids. You're gonna tell me he's your favorite?"

"He's better than that pussy, Metalcomet-"

Ratchet glared at them and they quickly shut up. Michael walked over to the medical officer and climbed up the ladder that led to his work station. He was currently working on something, but the child's presence never seemed to bother him. "Is Daddy at work today?" he asked.

"Yes," Ratchet replied. "I know it seems too early for you. I know he just got back, but your father is an important man to your planet."

"Is he with Optimus?" Michael asked, leaning his upper body against the large station.

"Yes," Ratchet replied. "And Bumblebee."

Michael only continued to stare at him, and when he finally looked away, Ratchet couldn't help but sense something was wrong. He had never been too good with emotional disagreements, especially in young beings-that was more of an Optimus or Bumblebee thing. Luckily, Arcee rolled in, and greeted in her motherly tone, "Hello, Michael."

"Hi." Michael turned around and smiled, waving a few of his fingers. He climbed down and joined Arcee and the twins.

It was nearing dark when Mikaela arrived at the base, accompanied by a soldier. Her eyes were tear-stained and swollen. Michael raced over to her, throwing his arms around her. "Mommy!" She stroked some of his hair and kissed the top of his head. The autobots were silent.

"Where's Daddy?" Michael asked, removing himself from his mother's waist. "Is he still with Optimus and Bee? Are they still working?"

"Yes, baby." Mikaela tried to keep her voice cheery. "It's been a long day." She knelt down to be eye-level with him. "You know what? I'm going to have one of the twins take you home, okay? I'll be right there, but I have to talk to Ratchet first, okay?"

"I wanna go home with you…"Michael pouted, holding onto one of her hands with both of his. "I haven't seen you all day…"

"Okay," his mother agreed. "But I still need to talk to Ratchet for a little while. Could you and the twins go for a little ride? I'll have them take you to McDonalds. How does a hamburger sound?" She turned to the twins. "Is that okay?"

"Sure, I could go for a Mc-hot and spicy," Mudflap said. "And a cold Dr. Pepper, and some fries."

"Shut up! You don't eat human food, you stupid bucket," Skids retorted. "Besides, I think our Mc-hot and spicy is right here." He grinned at Mikaela. "Her milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard."

"Take the boy!" Arcee scolded. "He's hungry!"

They left and Ratchet looked down at the young woman. "Something is wrong," he said. Mikaela nodded and wiped away tears that had begun to flow. "Megatron's returned to Earth. He took Sam." She began to cry harder. "He got an emergency call this morning…"

"Yes," Ratchet nodded. "Optimus spoke of some decepticon activity, or what was rumored to be the work of the decepticons. He has sent me no transmissions in the past several hours." He pondered this. "Where _is_ Optimus?"

"With Lennox and some other military personnel," Mikaela replied. "He told me to come tell Michael, but I can't." She covered her mouth and shook her head. "I'm so scared."

Ratchet lowered himself and said, "We've always expected Megatron to return." He scratched a non-exsistant chin. "But I have to wonder what he would want with Sam."

"Sam is a very important human being." They both turned to see Optimus enter the hanger, followed by Sideswipe, Bumblebee, and Ironhide. "He has defeated both Megatron and the fallen, and is the only known human to withstand energon flowing through his veins."

"Wait." Mikaela looked up at him. " 'Energon'? Sam has energon in his body?"

"Ever since he made contact with the allspark," Ratchet nodded. "We were afraid his body would not be able to take it, but several hours after the Mission City battle, his vital signs remained the same. His heart rate did not change, nor did his brainwaves."

"So what would the decepticons want with him?" The young man's wife asked, her brows furrowed. " His energon?" She turned to Optimus Prime. "Did they say?"

"Ironhide and myself had temporarily lost track Bumblebee and Sam," Sideswipe explained. "Optimus was busy fending off several at once, and we eventually got caught up in the fight."

"I tried to stop him," a random voice came from Bee. "I told him, 'Don't do it, man!' but-" it switched to a young woman's voice. "He left with them."

"He went willingly?" Mikaela looked horrified. "The decepticons have my husband and he didn't even put up a fight?!"

"Who has Daddy?" Michael stood behind all of them, a happy meal bag in one hand, Skids' hand in the other. He let go of the autobot and dropped his bag. "Where is Daddy?"

"Oh, Baby-" Mikaela hugged him. "Michael…" she proceeded to weep again. Michael began to cry too, and he looked up at the solemn-faced autobots. "Where's my Daddy?"

"The decepticon have taken him prisoner," Optimus told him, kneeling down and holding out his hand. "Come here, Michael."

Still crying, Michael climbed into the large hand and Optimus held him close to his spark chamber. He said, "I have known your father for twelve years now, Michael. He has been through worse danger than this."

"So you think he's okay?" The little boy sniffled, staring up into the piercing blue orbs.

"If something terrible were to happen to him," the autobot leader replied. "Bumblebee or I would sense it." He set Michael down and looked to Mikaela. "You should take him home. Both of you need rest."

Mikaela looked like she might argue, but she only nodded. She hugged Michael, who was still crying and said, "Hey, you know what? I believe them. I think Daddy's going to be just fine."

"Where will he sleep?" Michael whimpered. It was an irrational question, but he was only six, after all.

"I don't know, sweetie." Mikaela stroked some of his hair. "But me and you-" she picked him up. "We're going to camp out in the garage with Bumblebee tonight. How does that sound?" Michael glanced at Bumblebee and nodded, wiping at his eyes again. "Can Optimus come too?" Another illogical question.

"We won't all fit," Mikaela smiled. "Plus he has lots of work to do to help get Daddy back." She looked up at Optimus. "I'll be back first thing in the morning. If you get any news tonight, don't hesitate to give it to me, alright?"

"Of course,"Optimus nodded, understanding.

Mikaela picked up Michael's happy meal. "Let's get you home, and fed-" she used the hem of her shirt to wipe his face. "And we'll have a sleepover with Bee…" She kissed him. "Go tell Optimus bye and let's get home."

The autobot leader lifted Michael up again and the little boy kissed his faceplate. "Thank you," he sniffled.

---

Mikaela knew the garage would be hot and stuffy-at least for her and Michael, but she also knew her son would prefer it that way. She blew up an air mattress between the autobot's outstretched legs, and covered it with sheets and a comforter. Michael nibbled at his hamburger while she did this, and Bumblebee looked between them. The little boy eventually fell asleep, and Mikaela sat beside his sleeping form, stroking his cheek. She wiped at her eyes and laughed a little. "I'm so scared, Bee." She bit her bottom lip. "I don't think I've ever been so scared."

" '_I'll be your crying shoulder'_," played from the autobot in reply. MIkaela smiled. "Thank you."

To Be Continued…

Author's note: I am not good at writing anything about the autobots' normal lives. Please forgive me if it seems unrealistic or cheesy.


	2. Drawing Pictures

Drawing Pictures

Author's note: Sorry for the unecessary delay. I'll try to be faster next time. Right now our comp's kind of on the fritz anyway. Plus school has started, and I still have work....anyway, enjoy!

Mikaela had a terrible night and a terrible morning. She had been up the majority of the night consoling a distressed Michael-who often woke up confused and forgetful, and everytime he remembered, he cried. She cried too. Taking her morning shower, she cried, leaning against the the tile wall. For years, Mikaela had considered herself shallow, mostly because she didn't have many positive role models and that's what most people considered her. Of course, when Sam made his presence known, she figured he thought the same thing-a pretty face and big boobs. It was only after their first big ordeal together that she knew that _he_ knew there was something more to her. Some people didn't believe in true love, or eternal love for that matter, but Mikaela did. Everytime she saw Sam, her world became a little brighter. Even if it was just the end of the day, she loved to hold him, to smell him, to feel him. He was her everything-the love of her life, the father of their beautiful child...  
She remembered a time shortly after Michael was born, they were all so frazzled. Sam had a ton of work under his belt, Mikaela was on maternity leave but Michael cried every time a mosquito sneezed somewhere and she simply didn't know what to do. She cried all day, and then when Sam got home, she felt left out somehow. She felt apart from Sam. It was during the middle of the night when Michael's angry whimpers came over the baby monitor when Mikaela felt her hands starting to shake. She was a walking bundle of raw nerves, and starting to sit up, she wasn't so sure she wasn't going to travel to the nursey and kill Michael. Sam rolled over and placed his hand on hers. "I'll take care of it," he said, his voice foggy with sleep.  
"Babe," Mikaela sighed. "You have work to do in the morning."

"So do you," Sam reminded her, kissing her forehead. "No sacrifice, no victory, right?" He climbed out of bed, and Mikaela listened for footsteps, and finally, Sam's voice over the baby monitor. She collapsed back onto her pillow, relief flooding through her.

-----------------------------------------

"Mommy?" Michael asked he played with an untouched bowl of cereal. "Do you think Daddy's okay?"

"I think so," Mikaela said, stroking his hair. "Baby, Daddy's been through so much with those ugly Decepticons-and he's always gotten out of any mess they put him in."

"On Robots 1000 the good guy always gets out too," Michael pointed out. "Even that one time when he was knocked in the head with that falling rock. Remember that one, Mom?"

"I do," Mikaela lied, smiling. "Anyway, eat your cereal. Bee's waiting to take us to the base."

---------------------------------------

Sam sat in the smallest windowless cell he'd ever sat in. Of course he'd only been to jail once, back when he was a teenager and bailed out two hours after being incarcerated. He was surprised the Decepticons hadn't killed him yet. He was even more surprised that they hadn't really inflicted any harm on him. He thought about Mikaela and Michael, and hoped they were still safe on Earth. He could stand something happening to himself, but not his family.  
He'd gone willingly with the Decepticons, offering himself instead of mass damage to the country, or the world for that matter. Optimus had informed him it was a bad decision, but Sam had still gone. He knew the Autobots would always consider him a child in their own strange, protective way, and he felt bad about abandoning them.  
It was puzzling that he was still in the alien robot's clutches, alive with only a few scratches. He massaged his forehead with his fingertips, and looked up when he saw one of the walls sinking into the floor. A large transformer stood before him-Starscream, he now knew. He had known for several years, of course, but the first few adventures-he had only known one Decepticon by name-Megatron.

"The Master wishes to see you, "Starscream hissed. He sounded like he had traveled a long way, gasping for breath as he spoke. "I have to restrain your arms. We never know what trinkets you humans have hiding in your shrouds."  
He waited, and Sam finally held out his hands willingly. The Decepticon fired something from its eyes, hitting the young man, and he winced slightly. Bindings appeared on his wrists, still hot metal. He bit his bottom lip, trying not to show weakness. Starscream motioned for him to follow him.

------------------------------------

"Hey, Mikey!" Fourteen- year old Isobelle was at the base waiting for Mikaela, along with her father and his autobot guardian, Ironhide.

"Hi," Michael greeted flatly. He liked Isobelle and all, but he wasn't really in the mood for smiles. He missed his father terribly, and was very worried.  
He sat down in one of the human chairs, the kind with wheels-his favorite. His father had often held him in his lap while he worked, completely surprising him by propelling them away with his foot, spinning across the room. Michael would giggle hysterically and Sam would raise his arms and hoot. Sometimes they would do it for hours at a time, taking the so-called 'work' chair all over the house.  
He fingered the leather beneath him and decided he did not feel like spinning. He watched as his mother spoke quietly with Captain Lennox, and could tell by her frantic face and hands that whatever news she was receiving was not good news.

"Mikaela," Captain Lennox sighed. "We're doing everything we can. Optimus and the others should be back after while and then we'll know for sure-the who, what, when, where, and when."

"And why," Isobelle chimed in, turning away from the little TV sitting on desk. She stood up and walked over to the adults, standing tall. Michael had always seen her as the cool type-not quite a grown up, but not really a kid either. "Dad, what if the Decepticons aren't here for something? What if they really do just want Mr. Witwicky?"

"Izzy," The man warned sternly and then turned back to Mikaela. "You need to take Mike home, okay? Get some rest."

"I'm not going anywhere until I hear something about my husband," Mikaela said as calmly as she could. "And he's worried too." She pointed to Michael. "I'm not going to BS him, Will. Not my son."

Captain Lennox buried his face in his hands and Michael couldn't help but wonder if the man was making faces at them. He looked up and blew air through his lips. "Alright. Stay. If that's what you feel is best, I'm not gonna stop you."  
Isobelle smiled at him and gave him a one-armed hug.

------------------------------------------

"They're back!" Arcee cried, wheeling over to the large vertical doors beginning to open. "Captain Lennox! Mrs. Witwicky!"

Sure enough, Optimus, Ratchet, Sideswipe, and some of the other Autobots entered the base, driving in their vehicle disguises. Michael stood up quickly from his chair and raced for the automobiles. He was joined by Captain Lennox and his mother.  
"Did you find him?" He asked. "Optimus did you find my Daddy?"

"Please tell us he's alive," Mikaela said, standing behind Michael and holding his hands in hers. "Please."

The semi-truck became the tall, powerful alien robot leader Michael had been accustomed to since he was an infant. He looked sad and angry at the same time, maybe tired. He looked down at Michael first, squatting the best he could. The boy pulled away from his mother and moved closer, staring up at him.

"Your father is alive, Michael," Optimus said. "The Decepticons have no intentions of harming him."

"Then what do they want?" Mikaela asked. She almost laughed, though nothing seemed funny. "What the hell could they possibly want with him then?"

"Michael?" Optimus turned his attention back to the six-year old. "Do you ever recall finding something that looks like this?" From his eyes, a holographic image appeared. It was a small disk, only slightly bigger than a coin. The Decepticon symbol glinted, even in the hologram.

"No." Michael shook his head. "What is it? A silver dollar?"

"Michael doesn't have anything like that," Mikaela said. "And anything from the Decepticons is locked away by NEST...isn't it?"

"The Decepticons have reason to believe Michael has knowlege embedded in his mind pertaining to this disk," Ratchet explained. "They were convinced Sam knew how and why, but he doesn't."

Mikaela glanced down at Michael and then back up at the robots. "I think we all would have known if Michael's had any contact with some kind of Decepticon disk." She ran a hand through her hair, frustrated. "He's _six_ years old!"

----------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm telling you," Sam said. "My son has no connection to that disk."

"LIES!" Megatron growled. "We've had spies all over your pathetic city! The youngling clearly has signals from it floating around in his empty little head!" He pounded his fist against the floor, making the whole room shake. Sam stumbled, and fell, unable to use his arms for balance. They were still shackled.

"His head is _empty_," He said, getting back to his feet. "He's just a little boy. He doesn't know anything about any disk."

"You will bring us the boy," Megatron snarled. "We will decide rather he is hiding something or not!"

"You're not getting your hands on my son," The human said. "Do whatever the hell you want to me, but you will not touch him."

-----------------------------------------------------------

_It had been so hot that day. So hot that sweat poured from Michael's forehead. He was still little then, still in pull-ups and using sippy cups. He remembered digging in the daycare mulch that surrounded the playground. He loved to dig. He always pretended that he was a pirate looking for buried treasure. As the other toddlers scurried around him, something was kicked out of the mulch and into his hole. Shiny. That was the first thing he noticed. Shiny and flat. A coin! It didn't have the unbearably small print and boring man's head that most coins had. This one had a picture of a monster on it. A big, scary monster. He picked it up, and it glittered in his hands. It was so big that he had to use both hands to hold it.  
Michael ran his fingers across the monster face, studying it, watching it sparkle against the blazing sun. As he turned it at an angle, it shocked him-like a car door on a cold, dry day, and he dropped it. As it hit the mulch, a light flashed from it, hurting Michael's eyes. He blinked and rubbed at them, starting to cry, and the instructor rushed over. As she checked him over for injuries, Michael watched as the giant coin turned into dust behind her, and then completely dissolving into nothing._

"Mommy!" Michael raced into his mother's bedroom, shaking her awake. "Mommy! Mommy, wake up!"

Mikaela stirred and rolled over. She smiled. "Hey, Buddy. You want to sleep here tonight?" She sat up and pulled him onto the bed beside her.

"That coin," Michael spoke quickly, but in a whisper. "Mommy, I remember that coin. I remember seeing it!"

Mikaela's brows furrowed. "What coin, Baby?"

"The coin Optimus was talking about! The one he showed us!" The six-year old got to his knees. "I remember seeing it at daycare a long time ago! When I was Miss Jenny's class! Remember, Mom?"  
Mikaela sat up, and tucked some hair behind her ears. For what seemed like several minutes, she stared into space, just blinking. Michael kept his eyes on her the entire time, hoping his news would somehow help the entire situation.

"Honey," she finally said. "You were only two when you were in Miss Jenny's class." She stroked some of his hair. "How do you know you saw that dis-that coin?"

"I just had a dream about it!" Michael explained. "But I remember Mommy!" He hopped off the bed and ran out the door. When he returned he was holding his drawing pad and a marker. "The coin DID put something on my brain! I can even draw it!"  
Mikaela watched with growing horror as Michael's hands quickly sketched familar symbols. They resembled the same symbols Sam had been drawing-when he was days away from losing his mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued...


End file.
